Adrift In The Storm
by MalachiMunroexxx
Summary: My spin on the episode Adrift from X-men Evolution.


Adrift In The Storm

I've yet again returned.. meh. So this fan fiction I've actually had knocking around on my desktop for a while and never had the motivation to post it so why the heck not. Its based on the episode of X-men evolution titled Adrift with a few tweaks. Now for the disclaimers .. **The X-men are NOT mine** all Characters belong to Marvel with the exception of David . (Unfortunately .. if they were I'd write the shit outta Storm!) So .. let the anarchy begin!

Signs : ** narrative bubbles

The young x-kids sat in the kitchen having one of their usual morning conversation about school, crushes, power development and all the other ish. A grizzly looking James Logan AKA Wolverine entered the room plunging it into abysmal silence.

"Hey mister Logan, like why so tattered?" The young girl known as Shadowcat enquired.

This earned her a glare so savage that if she didn't look away it would've probably froze her solid and shred her to the bone six times over. Ignoring the silence, Logan rummaged through the fridge in search of a nice cold beer, but snorted as soon as he remembered he was living in a school.

"Shit", he said in obvious frustration.

"Logan, while I appreciate your friendship but I will NOT have you using such indescribable language around the students".

Logan looked around and spotted the source of the voice and proceeded to look her dead in the eye hoping to scare her enough to make her shudder, but his plan only got him so far. She was a full head (and shoulders) above him in height, with dark smooth honey mocha skin , snow white hair that fell down the length of her back accented by her luminous blue orbs that made her instantly stand out in any crowd. This beauty was known to all the others as Storm. Logan dare not challenge her authority for he knew that while she was probably the most beautiful creature on the planet, that like the skies she could easily change and literally embody her codename if she was angered. Logan frowned and turned away.

"Ro' David isn't here yet, are you sure the kids awake?", he asked.

"I am not certain, his behavior has worried me to no end these last few days, it's a massive storm coming that he was able to sense. Like me he is completely in synch with this planet but he simply cannot cope with feeling the very essence of the earth .. but do not worry, I shall see if he is alright".

[[David's Room/POV]]

I tossed and I turned all night, something just wasn't right with this planet and the worst part is that I have to constantly hear it in my head and feel it's pain as my own. "Great" I thought, not only am I a mutant but my mutation may very well drive me insane at sixteen years old.

In frustration I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head beneath the pillows groaning due to the discomfort. I muttered some very .. profane unprince like language (that's right, I'm a prince .. or is it a duke? Crap man I'm to miserable to even care). There was a light knocking at the door, which given the ability to sense life forces I deduced, was my mother.

"David, are you alright?" she asked genuinely concerned considering we shared the same mutation.

"Nnnnn", was the muffled groan she got in response.

"Well, you cannot stay in here all day .. some food and fresh air will help your disposition".

"Fine", I managed to answer albeit a rather faint answer.

She must've been satisfied with my answer because I heard her leave. Dragging myself out of bed I had a quick shower and dressed in one of my usual ensembles consisting of a dark vest, some jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror to see if my hair was alright, I've had enough experience with it to know that it mirrors my mood so fighting with it would be next to pointless.

[[Kitchen with the others]]

Uncomfortably I made my way to the kitchen with the others, shutting out their confused looks at my disheveled appearance until Kitty couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Gee Danny, like you totally look like you've been through a Storm".

I looked at her, calmly, with no trace of emotion whatsoever (what? The weather was already going out of control I'm not gonna add to it!) and stared just on time as the clap of thunder I mentally predicted shook the mansion and shut off the lights momentarily before I proceeded to take my seat and flop into an uncomfortable position at the table. I was snoozing peacefully til Evan woke me up to remind me that mom was returning to Africa for a visit to Ainet, the women who taught her how to carefully command her mutant gifts. We all turned our attention to the screen of the television as a meteorologist gave a report on the bizarre weather. "Funny" I thought , mother and I could accurately predict the weather and be seen as "freaks" yet this bozo has no idea how it works and is paid to flap his cakehole for half an hour.

"A winter storm warning has been issued for the Hawaiian Islands with northwest winds currently "-

"Reaching 60 miles an hour", I cut him off.

"This is a big one, so for all you surfers out there have the good sense to stay out of the water".

[[Beach With Scott and Alex]]

"Waves are prime, man! Fifteen-footers, easy! Maybe 20! How's the feed, bro?", Alex asked Scott from within the water.

"Clear video and audio on this end", Scott replied and gave a thumbsup with a smile.

He got up and looked out over the ocean.

"Okay dude, this is the last one got it?", "The weather is turning against us".

"Spoken like a mainlander", Alex replied in his heavily accented voice.

"Listen bro, the bigger the storm, the bigger the waves!", Alex continued

A larger wave swept in from behind and plunged Alex below the waves, Scott began to panic.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!", he called desperately.

"Scott!" , Alex gasped as he came from beneath the water.

"Man, you had me worried there for a second bro! Are you insane?"

"Maybe" , Alex chuckled "So much for my highlight huh .."

"Hey, where are you? I don't even see you out there." Scott said frowning.

"Scott .. I may have a **slight** problem ... I'm stuck in a riptide and its taking me out, just come and get me already" Alex said already beginning to tire.

"What!?, I'll get the harbor patrol" Scott said already up and about to make the call.

"Nah bro I'll look like a fool .. just come and get me".

"Alright, I'll do what I can"

[[Back at the mansion]]

"Yo Jean! You may wanna come see this" Evan blurted out.

Jean rushed in curious to see what he was blabbering about now.

I was already in the room watching with a frown on my face as she entered the room with an "this better be important face"

"Again, with only a few hours of daylight left the search continues for two lost teenage boys Alex Masters and Scott Summers." The reporters voice echoed through the room.

Professor X frowned.

"Storm, prep the jet he said calmly"

"Whoa..." I said, "Prof, I have no idea how to do that"

Charles chuckled and pressed his hands to his temple and instantly I knew what my mother would have done in prepping the jet and I rushed off leaving them to get ready.

[[X-jet With David, Prof and Jean]]

"so" Jean began, "you chose to wear civvies on a rescue mission?"

I smiled.

"Maybe you forgot I could change any form of clothing I wear with a simple bolt?" I answered before we got all serious again.

Jean nodded , "No word on Scott or Alex" she said with a look of disappointment on her face.

I flicked her earlobe, "No worries red(a name I picked up from Logan), we'll save your lover"

Jean smiled and looked out of the window and became grim.

"David .. are .. are those tornadoes?"

"No, they're funnel clouds they shouldn't bother anyone unless they hit .. the water" I answered knowing the danger these wind tunnels could produce. They suck up massive amounts of water and it falls as rain wherever mother nature decides deserves a drink, rather unfortunate for any critter that got caught in their wake.

[[With Scott and Alex]]

"Hey, hey! Alex, no snoozing." Scott said nudging him to keep him awake.

"Come on dude, stay alert" Scott continued.

"I am wiped, man,I am so out of it." Alex said groggily

"Just hold on a bit longer dude, for all we know a rescue chopper could be near by" Scott said looking up hoping to see one, when it didn't appear he only earned himself a chuckle from alex

"You're losing your touch bro" Alex laughed.

"Hey, give a guy a chance! It worked last time" Scott said in his defense. 

[[Back In The X-jet]]

"The rescue chopper didn't make it!" Jean said desperately.

"They're still out there somewhere" Professor X said.

"Don't worry jean, we'll find them, I promise" I said reassuringly

[[In The Ocean with Scott and Alex]]

"Whoa bro look at that!" Alex exclaimed as a massive funnel cloud loomed ominously close by threatening to spiral them upward miles into the sky.

"This is bad" Scott said, and in that instance all hell broke loose as the monster touched down and began drawing massive amounts of water skyward creating a deadly tide drawing the boys nearer to it.

[[X-Jet]]

Curiously, I peered out into the dark sky, like my mother and my ancestors before me I possessed to markings of the witches (or in my case .. a wizard I guess? Who cares it's a free world and I'll call myself whatever I please) which included the white hair and the blue eyes with the feline pupils which enabled me to see better in the dark than most. Spotting two figures in the largest funnel I sprung into action by standing on the plate that lead to the ceiling and fastened the clips.

"Guys! I see them over there in that large one!" I yelled as the plate began to rise and the ceiling opened as I immediately began being pelted with rain and wind.

[[Ocean/Funnel Cloud]]

Scott and Alex were absolutely helpless as they were spiraling skyward. They both took each other's hands as Alex spoke.

"Well bro, looks like this is I"- he was cut off as the water came to an abrupt halt causing scott to look skyward.

"The X-jet!" he exclaimed.

Sure enough there it was, Alex looked on in awe, not at the sight of the jet or the massive hole the wind was hammering into to funnel, but at the magnificent creature that was delaying their imminent demise. Atop the jet I was focused, channeling all the atmospheric kinetic energy, or in simpler terms .. wind, through my body and expelling it as a mighty Jetstream halting the funnel from continuing its deadly rampage across the ocean. My higher than normal snow white eyebrows were frowned, fixed, focused on the task at hand. I have never used my powers on such a scale before, the strain was catching up on me, it took all my concentration to not collapse, not even able to move a muscle ignoring the shocked faces of the two boys o was so desperately trying to save I spoke, almost melting the heavens with my gorgeous voices (David sounds almost like storm from X-men Evo.)

"Jean! Now! I'm c-certain that I cannot hold it back for long!" I yelled.

The ramp lowered and out walked Scott's 'angel'. She steadied herself, closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, they moved upward. It was a game of chance, at any moment I could slip, crack, crash, give out, no matter how you put it I could fail. But I pushed on with all my strength as jean carefully lifted them towards the jet.

"Just a little more" she said.

"Nnnnn!" my grunts were visible amongst the turmoil.

"There!" Jean exclaimed as she mentally shoved them inside.

"Argh!" I screamed as the strain finally caught up with me.

"David! Hang on" Charles said as he rocketed away.

Inside, Scott and Alex were given blankets to warm up while jean was hugging Scott, it was like one of those corny 80's movies where the couple was all lovey dovey. When the ramp finally stopped moving I buckled to my knees and desperately gasped for air until I noticed I was staring at a pair of rather large and tanned feet.

"I thought you might need this" Alex said handing me a bottle of water.

Immediately I snatched it and began thirstily downing the precious liquid and emptied the bottle in one swift motion. Realizing my behavior, I looked up realizing he was smiling at me, kinda awkward ..

"Thanks, I needed that " I said

"Its no problem, it's the least I could do" Alex said before shifting awkwardly and walking away.

I could've swore I heard him mutter something about staying as long as I'm around. We were ready to depart Hawaii airspace when beasts voice came over the intercom.

"Charles, we have .. a situation, a tsunami is on its way .. the army won't get there in time you have to assis"- before he finished the sentence we were already sailing over the island.

"I'll take the beach!" I said, refreshed and ready to go.

Professor nodded and opened the hatch as I floated out and surveyed the scene, people were evacuating. That's a good sign I thought, but we know the real reason I decided to leave.

At least one hour later the army had evacuated most of the village as I floated, hidden among the clouds when I spotted it. Out across the ocean a massive wall of water was zipping towards the shore. Looking down I noticed some people would not leave the coast and were arguing with the soldiers, until they saw the wave and started panicking and rushing away. That's when I sprung into action. Generating my bioelectric bolts, they coiled around my feet and swirled up changing my clothes from civvies to my uniform .. well not exactly mine considering I'm not an X-man yet.( David's uniform is basically Storm's Marvel NOW! Uniform minus the bare flesh back design, the boob window and the cape. But it has the white gloves and the ancestral ruby as a choker.)

**When mother was a girl, she called herself goddess And she lived in the skies .. I can see why**

**Like wise, we've came to the understanding that we aren't "divine" beings, we're just as mortal as the rest of humanity**

**We're mutants with the power to command the fury of the skies, quite frankly I don't get why we don't just live here..**

**Every fiber in my body, my thoughts, intricately connected with the ENTIRE planet .. the winds, the clouds, the vapor, the soil..**

"David? Child where are you?, the army didn't evacuate the coastline in time! You have to get out of there!"

"Just a moment " I answered.

"What are you doing!?

"No can do Mr.B I'm Preparing .. ish"

"David I ORDER you to leave there immediately" he yelled.

"No ,not while the civilians are in danger sir".

[[Back At The institute]]

"You've seen the footage live ladies and gents! What appears to be a teenaged super powered being apparently with the ability to control the skies battled the massive wave that threatened to wipe the little village off the shores of Hawaii, shortly after his magnificent efforts he collapsed and was taken away by people believed to be mutants on a very stylized black aircraft to unknown reaches of the world".

Pausing, he gripped his earpiece and tilted his head before looking back at the camera and continuing.

"Okay, sources confirmed that the being in the footage is a teenager, more importantly, a student of the Bayville High .. Wherever you are David, all of Hawaii thanks you.


End file.
